Stick to the script
by jamieschmidt
Summary: Logan has a rape fantasy. He writes it out in a script, and gives it to Kendall. Will Kendall be able to stand harming his gentle boyfriend, even if it's all planned? Please read and leave a review! Kogan oneshot. Rated M for a reason!


**Hey guys this is an idea I've had for a while that I decided to try out! Please read it and let me know what you think :D**

* * *

Kendall Schmidt glanced up at his boyfriend, who has just handed him a freshly written script.

"You want me to do _what_?" He asked.

"Kendall," Logan whined.

"Sorry, the whole idea is just new to me." Kendall admitted.

"Please just read the script. And let me know when you've memorized it." Logan replied.

Kendall flipped through the booklet. "Memorize it? It's twenty pages!"

"You memorize one hundred pages for the show!" Logan said, his voice becoming desperate. "Please Kendall, it's all I want." He pouted, using his puppy dog eyes on the taller boy.

Kendall exhaled. "Alright. Give me a few days."

Logan nodded, giving a tiny smile and walked out of his dressing room, leaving Kendall to plop down on the couch, sighing. He was about to flip through the script when Carlos barged in, barely knocking as he struggled to hold onto both Sydney and Fox.

"Hey buddy!" The bubbly Latino greeted him. Kendall jumped up and took the eager puppy.

"What's up?" he asked with a disgusted tone as Fox licked his cheek.

"I need you to watch the dogs for a little," Carlos said, unleashing his German Shepherd. "If you don't mind." He added after looking at Kendall's expression.

"I guess so…" The blonde reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks man!" Carlos said, giving Sydney a kiss on the head and running out.

Kendall put Fox on the floor and returned to his spot on the sofa. After a quick internal debate, he picked up the script.

* * *

Logan walked down the empty studio lot. It was a dark night, they had just wrapped up after 11 hours of agonizing taping. He was eager to get home and finally rest. Nobody was left on set, the security guard had made sure of that.

His veins seemed to turn to ice as he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

Relax, he told himself. But as the footsteps got louder, he increased his pace, sneakers slapping the pavement. All he had to do was get to his dressing room and pick up his forgotten phone.

Was he paranoid? Logan strained his ears but the steps sounded faint. Too afraid to turn around, he walked even faster, practically running through the abandoned street. Once he reached the desired building, Logan paused, listening. He heard nothing except his own breathing. Slowly, he turned, looking back at his path. To his surprise, not one person lingered. With no obvious places to hide in the lot, Logan questioned his sanity as he rushed to his dressing room, the dim, ominous hallway creeping him out.

Spotting his phone, he slipped it into his pocket, not even bothering to check for messages. He turned around, coming face to face with a tall, dark figure. A small squeal of fear emitted from Logan. The man stepped forward, a thin beacon of light illuminating his features.

"K-Kendall?" Logan choked out, his heart beating painfully fast.

Kendall suddenly lunged, slamming his body into Logan's, the two boys falling into the brown couch. As Logan struggled to get upright, Kendall pinned him down, pushing his shoulders into the cushion.

"What are you-" Logan started, but Kendall slapped his hand across Logan's mouth, earning a whimper from the smaller boy.

"Don't talk." Kendall growled. Logan nodded weakly, terrified of this aggressive side of his bandmate.

As Kendall removed his hand, Logan slumped into the couch, surrendering. Kendall shifted his weight, about to stand, when Logan pushed with all his might. Kendall wobbled, falling onto his back as Logan worked to get out from under him. Recovering, Kendall pushed the boy back down, moving to straddle him as a restraint. He caught Logan's hands as they flailed blindly.

"You think you're smart?" Kendall hissed. He unbuckled Logan's belt, pulling it out of the loops. Grabbing both wrists, Kendall quickly bound them as Logan struggled uselessly.

Leaning down, Kendall placed his mouth to Logan's ear. "Who knows you're here?"

"No one." Logan gasped, Kendall's weight pressing down on him.

Kendall grunted and mashed his lips to Logan's. He protested, pushing his hands against the taller boy's chest. With no reaction, Logan turned his head to the side, gasping for air. He slipped his arms around Kendall's head, resting around his neck. Kendall returned to Logan's mouth as the brunette tangled his fingers in Kendall's hair, grabbing fistfuls and pulling.

Groaning, Kendall seized Logan's hands, slamming them above his head without breaking the kiss. He swirled his tongue around Logan's mouth, nipping at the soft skin. Logan wriggled as Kendall started pushing his hips down, rubbing himself against the smaller boy. To his disgust, Logan grew hard, instinctively thrusting up as Kendall let out a soft moan.

"That's it, baby." He whispered against Logan's lips.

Kendall lifted his hips up, sneaking his hand down and rubbing Logan through his jeans. Logan sucked in his breath, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I know you like it." Kendall said. Keeping one arm pressed against Logan's chest, he moved down so that he was positioned above the growing bulge. He unbuttoned Logan's jeans, pulling them off swiftly.

The next thing Logan knew, Kendall was pulling his cock free, running his hand experimentally over the hardening member, giving it a short tug. Logan gasped, balling his hands into fists above his head.

Kendall continued to pump the shorter boy, who struggled to hold in moans, resulting in soft _ah_ sounds filling the quiet room. Kendall knew if he pointed this out, Logan would hold everything in, so he decided to take it up a notch.

Replacing his hand with his mouth, Kendall ran his tongue along the underside of Logan's cock, causing the boy to throw his head back, every thought of fighting to get away completely erased from his mind. Wrapping his tongue around the head, Logan's hands tangled in Kendall's hair as if to pull him away again. But as Kendall slowly took the rest of Logan into his mouth, the hands relaxed, pushing instead of pulling.

"Mmmm.." Logan let out, pushing Kendall's head onto his cock.

"Easy there," Kendall commanded after pulling off. He stood and tugged his own shorts down, boxers going with. Logan glanced up uneasily as Kendall placed his knees on either side of the boy's head. Without saying a word, Kendall tapped his cock onto Logan's lips, demanding and needy. Logan obeyed, opening his mouth at once. Kendall moaned, grabbing the short brown hair before him, fighting the instinct to shove with all his might into Logan's face.

Logan groaned, the vibrations shooting up Kendall's cock and sending the blonde into a frenzy. He buckled, collapsing on Logan's chest as he shot out his load.

"Ugh!" Logan complained, wiping Kendall's cum off his face with the inside of his arm.

"_How_ do you do that…" Kendall mumbled, grabbing his cock and stroking it.

"Kendall," Logan said, his voice muffled.

Kendall slid off, looking at Logan with genuine concern.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He scrambled, pulling Logan's arm off his face.

"Stick to the script." Logan grumbled.

Kendall went straight back into character, grasping Logan's shoulders.

"Roll over." He commanded, kneeling on the couch.

Logan complied, turning onto his stomach. Kendall sighed and gripped his calfs, pushing him until his ass was sticking in the air.

"Perfect." Kendall said. He leaned over the boy, producing his middle finger to Logan's face.

"Suck." He ordered. Logan acceded, opening his mouth and accepting the finger. He coated it thoroughly, glad Kendall was at least going to stretch him.

Kendall teasingly circled the rim before he plunged in, Logan pushing his face into the cushion to avoid moaning aloud. Inserting his index, he scissored his fingers, pushing against the muscle's resistance. Kendall stretched him more than necessary, enjoying the sounds from the body below him.

He slipped his fingers out and spat onto his hand, slicking up his cock. He pressed the tip against Logan's entrance, the boy tightening out of nervousness. Kendall shoved in with no warning, causing Logan to tense up and cry out. Kendall paused, giving the boy time to adjust. Logan rocked unstably, forcing Kendall to go in deeper, ignoring the searing pain flaring up. He sucked in a breath and pushed back, signaling Kendall to continue.

Hesitantly, Kendall pulled out until the tip was just inside before slamming back in, grabbing Logan's hips so he wouldn't fall forward. Before Logan had time to recover, Kendall was thrusting back in, the pain replaced with pleasure as he nudged his prostate.

"Mm," Logan let out. He pushed his face into the crook of his arm, breathing raggedly as Kendall attempted to repeat the action. He pulled all the way out, Logan whimpering at the empty feeling. Pushing the smaller boy over, Logan landed on his back. Kendall pulled his legs up and was pushing in again in no time. Determined, he slammed in, Logan moaning loud as pleasure rippled through him. He knew it wouldn't be long before he would come, and held up his bound hands. Kendall clumsily undid the belt, throwing it across the room as Logan's hands grasped Kendall's hips. Kendall moaned when he felt the pressure, thrusting in harder just to hear Logan let loose again.

He was rewarded when Logan slammed down as Kendall plunged in, meeting his prostate at the perfect angle.

"_Kendall!_" Logan moaned, removing a hand from his hips to grab his leaking cock. Kendall knocked his hand away, replacing it with his own. Pumping at an erratic pace, Logan released all over Kendall's hand and his own stomach. Kendall rode out his own orgasm, exploding into Logan's used body.

Pulling out for the final time, Kendall plopped down next to Logan. He peeked over at the boy, a huge, goofy grin on his face.

"What?" Logan asked, wiping cum off his stomach.

"That was amazing," Kendall said, sliding over and kissing Logan gently. Logan giggled into the kiss.

"I told you so, baby."

* * *

**So, not very long but I like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
